Kenapa Mereka Begitu Mirip?
by Hasheo-Sama
Summary: Tim Asuma dihadapkan dengan misi tingkat S, ada kemungkinan musuh mereka adalah Akatsuki? Bagaimana ceritanya? Ada OC dikit.. Dimohon read & review


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!**

Hasheo buat fict baru lagi.. Bagi yang menanti As A Samurai story, sabar ya.. Lagi belom dapet inspirasi nih..  
hehe.. jadi saya buat fict ini dulu.. Mumpung lagi nongol di kepala..

**Happy Reading! **

Kenapa Mereka Begitu Mirip?

Chapter 1: S Rank Mission

Kisah ini terjadi pada saat Naruto sedang menjalani latihan bersama Jiraiya. Tim Asuma menjalani suatu misi kelas S. Mereka menuju ke Iwagakure untuk menjalani misi mereka. Misi yang mereka lakukan amatlah sulit. Mereka harus mengawal seseorang yang sangat penting dari Konoha menuju Iwagakure untuk memberikan sebuah gulungan yang sangat penting. Orang itu atau kliennnya harus dilindungi karena yang bisa memecahkan kode rahasia dalam gulungan itu hanyalah kliennya. Kliennya bernama Tazura.

Asuma kemudian memberitahu kepada seluruh anggota timnya untuk berkumpul.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji.. Kali ini kita mendapatkan misi kelas S." kata Asuma

"Wah, hebat! Bisa juga kita mendpatkan misi kelas S." kata Ino senang

"Tentu saja, Ino.. Kita kan sudah jadi Chunnin.. Shikamarupun juga sudah Jounin kan? Jadi wajar saja kalau kita mendapatkan misi kelas S." kata Chouji

"Aku juga sudah tahu itu, Chouji!" geram Ino

"Lalu, misinya seperti apa? Sepertinya membosankan.." tanya Shikamaru

"Lagi-lagi kau begitu, Shikamaru. Padahal kau kan sudah jadi Jounin, semangatlah sedikit." kata Asuma sambil tersenyum

"Shikamaru kan memang begitu, Asuma-sensei." jawab Ino

"Yayaya.. Baiklah misi kita kali ini mengantarkan seorang klien dari Konoha untuk memberikan sebuah gulungan ke Iwagakure." kata Asuma

"Kenapa harus kita harus membawa si kliennya juga? Bukankah sebaiknya kita hanya membawa gulungannya saja?" tanya Chouji

"Kau hebat juga, Chouji.. Tapi alasannya adalah.." kata Asuma

"Karena dalam gulungan itu ada kode yang hanya bisa dipecahkan oleh si klien itu kan?" kata Shikamaru mantap

"Tepat sekali Shikamaru, Kau benar-benar sangat tajam." kata Asuma

"Lalu, kapan kita akan berangkat menuju Iwagakure?" tanya Ino

"Secepatnya, karena isi gulungan itu benar-benar sangat penting." kata Asuma

"Asuma-sensei, aku ingin bertanya.." kata Shikamaru

"Apa?"

"Kenapa hanya mengantarkan orang dan gulungan itu sampai masuk ke misi tingkat S? Seharusnya misi tingkat B atau C juga sudah cukup." tanya Shikamaru

"Itu karena akan banyak musuh yang akan mengincar gulungan itu." kata Asuma

"Kenapa begitu? Apakah isinya benar-benar sangat penting?"

"Yah kira-kira begitu. Aku juga tidak tahu apa isinya. Tapi satu yang pasti, gulungan itu benar-benar sangat penting." jawab Asuma

"Hmm.. Baiklah.. Satu pertanyaan lagi.. Apakah guru tahu siapa yang akan kira-kira mengincar gulungan itu?" tanya Shikamaru

"Aku tidak tahu, kemungkinannya Akatsuki tapi sangat kecil, tapi aku juga tidak tahu dengan pasti." kata Asuma

"Hmm.. Akatsuki? Apa itu? Aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya.." jawab Ino

"Akatsuki adalah organisasi yang beranggotakan 10 orang kriminal kelas S yang ditakuti karena memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar." jawab Shikamaru

"Apa? Kriminal kelas S? Menyeramkan sekali.." tanya Ino sambil gemetaran

"Iya, itu benar.. Yang kudengar anggota mereka berkurang menjadi 9 karena Orochimaru yang termasuk salah satu anggota itu mengundurkan diri." jawab Shikamaru

"Kenapa dia mengundurkan diri?" tanya Ino penasaran

"Itupun aku tidak tahu apa alasannya.." jawab Shikamaru pelan

"Lalu, apakah Akatsuki itu akan mencari pengganti Orochimaru?" tanya Ino penasaran lagi dan kali ini gemetarannya benar-benar sangat hebat

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Aku kan bukan Akatsuki! Tapi kemungkinan itu ada.." kata Shikamaru geram

"Oh begitu, maaf Shikamaru.." kata Ino yang masih gemetaran

"Ya sudah, merepotkan saja." kata Shikamaru

"Pokoknya, besok kita harus waspada. Persiapkan segala sesuatu yang harus kalian butuhkan, mengerti?" kata Asuma

"Kami mengerti!" jawab Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji

"Baiklah.. Kalian pulanglah ke rumah kalian masing-masing." kata Asuma

Mereka pun pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk perjalanan besok. Ino merasa gelisah karena dia takut akan bertemu Akatsuki yang beranggotakan 10 (sekarang 9) kriminal tingkat S. Dia juga mendengar dari Asuma-Sensei bahwa kakak Sasuke yaitu Itachi juga termasuk dalam Akatsuki. Dia merasa ketakutan. Tubunya gemetar hebat. Saat dia sedang menjaga toko bunganya, tiba-tiba Sakura datang untuk membeli bunga. Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan Ino. Dia belum pernah melihat Ino gemetar begitu hebat sebelumnya. Kemudian Sakura mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Ino.

"Hai, Ino.." sapa Sakura

"Eh.. er.. eh.. Hai Sakura.." jawab Ino gugup

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa tubuhmu gemetaran seperti itu?" tanya Sakura

"..." Ino hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sakura

"Hei Ino, jangan bengong saja. Ceritakan padaku. Ada masalah apa?"

"B.. Bukan apa-apa, Sakura." jawab Ino

"Kalau kau tidak apa-apa tidak mungkin kau gemetaran dan gugup begitu. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan apa-apa!" bentak Ino

"Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah? Aku kan bermaksud baik. Huh, baiklah aku pergi!" kata Sakura dengan nada marah sambil berjalan keluar

"...Sakura.. Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.." kata Ino yang berbicara sendirian saat Sakura sudah keluar dari tokonya. "Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat semua ini."

Ino yang masih merasa ketakutan memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan keliling Konoha. Dia berpikir bahwa dengan jalan-jalan akan bisa menghilangkan rasa ketakutannya. Saat berjalan-jalan, dia bertemu Chouji yang seperti biasa sedang makan keripik kentangnya.

"Hei, Ino! Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk besok?" tanya Chouji

"..." Ino hanya terdiam

"Hei, Ino! Ada apa?" tanya Chouji

"..." Ino terdiam lagi

"Hei.."

"Diam, Chouji.. Aku ingin sendiri dulu." Kata Ino

"Hah?" kata Chouji

"KU BILANG AKU INGIN SENDIRIAN DULU! KAU TIDAK DENGAR YA? DASAR GEN..." Bentak Ino

"Hentikan Ino, tidak usah membentak Chouji seperti itu. Chouji, ayo kita pergi dulu.. Dia sedang ingin sendirian." kata Shikamaru yang baru saja datang

"Baiklah, Shikamaru.. Dah Ino!" kata Chouji

"Hhh... Kenapa tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengerti tentang diriku?" pikir Ino

Ino pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia berjalan tak tentu arah. Dia hanya terus berjalan dan berjalan. Di tengah jalan, dia bertemu dengan Sakura lagi. Dia berpura-pura tidak melihat jika ada Sakura disitu. Sedangkan Sakura malah berusaha menghampiri Ino.

"Ino.. Maafkan aku.. Tadi aku kehilangan emosi, padahal kau tadi sedang gelisah. Ada apa sebenarnya Ino? Maukah kau menceritakan kepadaku? Jika tidak juga tidak apa-apa kok." kata Sakura

"...Sakura.. Seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf karena membentakmu tadi.. Aku benar-benar kehilangan emosi. Maafkan aku, Sakura." jawab Ino

"Tidak apa, Ino.. Sekarang, maukah kau menceritakan apa yang sedang kau resahkan?" tanya Sakura

"Apa kau tahu tentang Akatsuki, Sakura?" Ino balas bertanya

"Akatsuki? Apa itu?" Sakurapun balas bertanya

"Akatsuki adalah suatu organisasi yang beranggotakan 10 orang kriminal kelas S, walaupun sekarang mereka bersembilan sekarang." kata Ino

"Lalu, ada apa dengan itu?" tanya Sakura

"Kau tahu Sakura? Itachi Uchiha, kakak Sasuke berada dalam organisasi itu." jawab Ino sambil gemetar

"A.. Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Sakura balas bertanya

"Itachi Uchiha, kakak Sasuke termasuk dalam organisasi Akatsuki." kata Ino

"Kakak Sasuke-kun, Itachi Uchiha, orang yang ingin dibunuh oleh Sasuke.. Gawat! Lagipula waktu itu aku mendengar bahwa yang membuat Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke terluka adalah Itachi Uchiha. Aku tidak menyangka jika ternyata dia juga ikut dalam organisasi itu." pikir Sakura

"Ada apa Sakura? Wajahmu pucat.."

"Ah, bukan apa-apa.. Aku hanya teringat satu hal.." kata Sakura

"Apa itu?" tanya Ino

"Kau tahu waktu Sasuke dan Kakashi-sensei terkapar karena pertarungan, aku dengar yang melakukan itu adalah Itachi Uchiha." kata Sakura

"Apa? Jadi begitu.. Sakura.. Aku punya permohonan.."

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong selidiki segala hal tentang Akatsuki, dari para anggotanya hingga tujuan dan latar belakangnya." pinta Ino

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba, kemungkinan ada di kantor Hokage." kata Sakura

"Terima kasih, Sakura.. Besok aku ada misi, jadi kau bisa memberitahukanku nanti." kata Ino

"Baiklah, semoga berhasil dalam misimu ya.. Aku mau pulang dulu.. Dah, Ino!" kata Sakura

"Dah.." kata Ino

"Kemungkinan aku akan bertemu Akatsuki, tapi Sakura sudah memberiku harapan, aku sudah tidak takut lagi." pikir Ino

Ino yang tadinya ketakutan dan gemetaran karena mungkin saja dalam misinya akan bertemu Akatsuki, sekarang sudah menjadi tenang setelah berbicara dengan Sakura. Sakura memang tempat curhat bagi Ino, walaupun mereka berdua memang sama-sama menyukai Sasuke. Tapi, mereka tidak saling menyakiti satu sama lain, malah mereka saling membantu satu sama lain. Sesampainya di rumah, Ino mulai mempersiapkan segala keperluannya untuk menjalani misi tingkat S yang akan dihadapinya besok.

**TBC**

How was it? Gimana? Bagus ga ceritanya?  
Ini baru bagian awalnya aja..  
Bagi yang menantikannya harap baca lagi ya.. n jangan lupa!!

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW**

Jangan Lupa Review ya..  
Saya sangat mengharapkan saran dan kritik demi kelanjutan cerita ini (halah! apa coba.. hehehe..)


End file.
